The Phantom King
by Rina Artemia Okumura
Summary: What if Danny had a family of Ghosts? What if he became the King but kept it a secret from humans? im bad at summaries sorry also i am slightly Dysliexic. i dont have a beta so could you please point out any mistakes in a kind mannor thatkyou for reading and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Phantom King**

Chapter 1: Message

It was everyone's favourite time of day... Detention.

Mr Lancer was rambling on about the rules when Danny's ghost sense went off 'I swear if it's the box ghost again-' "Beware!" Danny's musing was cut short as the annoying as hell box ghost phased through the ceiling. Everyone ran around screaming until...

"What do you want Boxy?"

'Oh never mind it's just Fenton standing up to a ghost.' everyone with the exception of team phantom (Sam, Tucker, Val and Jazz) 'Wait what!?' everyone mused.

"Fenton, do you know that ghost?" Questioned Star.

"Boxy answer me or do I have to send you back to the ghost zone for the 3rd time today!"Said Danny.

"No! Clockwork sent me."

"Well he better have a good dam reason, why couldn't father send frostbite or someone less annoying!"Stated Danny.

"He said he needs to see you ASAP, something about you future." said the box ghost.

"Oh no! Has **HE** ESCAPED AGAIN?"

"No he hasn't don't worry." A new voice said. The class turned around to see a ghost with a scar running down his left eye, a staff, purple cape and blue skin.

"Clockwork!" team phantom shouted as they ran up to the ghost now in child form.

"Father!" Danny shouted as he ran up and hugged the ghost."What is the meaning of all this?"

"Umm... Mr Fenton if I may ask what's going on and why did you call that ghost your father?" Mr Lancer asked.

"Ok. 1. Boxy over there was sent by father to come and get me. 2. I call clockwork father because he knows what I am going through and has acted more like a father than my real one. And 3. If you ever call father that ghost again I will make you regret the day you met me." said Danny the last part, sinisterly, "Father will mother and Dora be coming?"

"Yes actually Queen Dorathea and you mother will arrive in 3...2...1. Now" As clockwork said that the class turned to see a carriage. A knight ghost came out and kneeled as if to royalty and said "Prince Daniel Sir Clockwork we are ready to leave."

' _Prince Daniel?'_

"Mr Fenton I am afraid I cannot let you leave without consent from your parents." Mr Lancer Said

"Since when are you royalty Fentoad?!" shouted Kwan

"Father?"

"I give consent!" said Clockwork

"Mother, Dora!" Two ghosts came out and they looked like royalty, a human girl came out behind them she look like a girl Danny.

"Danny "she shouted as she ran up and gave him a hug.

"Dani, I am so glad to see you!"

"Queen Pandora, Queen Dorathea, I am sorry but this man will not allow Prince Daniel to leave." said the knight as he kneeled again.

"It's alright I will handle it. "She turned to Mr Lancer "Hello my name is Dorathea and it would be very helpful if you let sir Danny leave his kingdom needs him now. I assure you we will return him along with Lady Sam, Val, Jazz and sir Tucker as soon as possible."The newly dubbed Dorathea said.

"I am sorry Miss Dorathea I cannot do that unless you are related to Mr Fenton." said Mr Lancer

"But I am one of his ancestors one of his aunts."

"No I cannot them go with you." What Mr Lancer did not realise is that this had given team phantom to get on the carriage. Dora flew off and they humans just gaped until dash walked "Hey how come Fenton Foley Mason Gray and Jazz got out of detention?"

"They went off with Queen Pandora Queen Dorathea, 2 ghosts and a knight called Fenton prince Daniel. Fenton called a ghost called clockwork father queen Pandora mother and Queen Dorathea Dora but no one else did!"

 **A/N:**

 **I do not own any of this.**

 **Hi my name is Saya. And this is my friend/servant Haji. Say hello.**

 **Haji: Hello. Say Saya should you be doing your homework on you know what**

 **Haji, no I should not. Even I need some rest every once in a while.**

 **Anyways please review I will reply to all reviews on the next chapter.**

 **Goodbye~**

 **Haji: Goodbye now Saya get to work.**

 ***Grumbles about Haji being bossy and leaves while Haji follows***


	2. Chapter 2: Im the who of what?

**ME: I'm bored enough said**

 **DANNY: You have been warned readers**

 **AAANNNDDD GGGOOOOOO**

CHAPTER 2: I'M THE WHO OF WHAT?!

"Ok. Danny now that you're 16 I should tell you that you are the new ghost king and your coronation is tomorrow." Clockwork said preparing for the worst.

"Ok that's fine."

'He took that well.' Clockwork thought.

"WAIT! WHAT?! HOW!?"

'Never mind'

"When you beat the ghost king you gained the ability to take his place and if you don't the ghost zone will disappear, oh and you still have to go to school." Said Pandora

"Ok. I accept but I don't want any humans to know unless I tell them and that includes team phantom"

"Of course. I will send you back and erase all the humans minds of what happed during detention." Clockwork said

 _Fenton works_

"Mom, Dad I'm home." shouted Danny.

"Welcome home sweetie" Came a reply from the lab.

Once Danny got up to his room he noticed he had burn marks going around his wrists and ankles, they were thorns and roses.

"How the hell am I going to hid them?" Danny said as Frightnight appeared.

"Use these to hide the marks." With a flash he was gone.

Danny picked up the bands and put them over the marks on his ankles and wrists.

"I can't believe I'm going through with this."

 _Danny's dream:_

Danny's P.O.V

I am sitting in a huge throne with a crown on my head. The crowed of ghosts erupted in cheers as I stand up to make a speech.

"Danny"

'Wait who said that.'

"Danny, wake up!"

 _Real world_

A cold sensation ran through me. I woke up to Jazz holding a bucket then realise I was drenched.

"I'm up. I'm up geez Jazz did you have to do that."I ask

"Yes, now hurry up your going to be late to school"

Once she leaves I turn intangible to get the water of me. I got dressed and fly to school.

 _Casper high_

'It should be a little more peaceful once I'm crowned' I thought.

Mr Lancer was rambling on again until my ghost sense went off. And Frightnight phased through the ceiling. Mr Lancer and the others ran over to the other side of the room. I was the only one left.

"To kill a mocking bird, Mr Fenton, get over here now." Mr Lancer shouted.

I just stayed seated.

I gave Frightnight a look that said 'Don't-do-anything-that-could-expose-my-secret' Frightnight, understanding, simply said "Don't forget tonight." And disappeared leaving everyone one thought

'How could Fenton stay so calm?'

While team phantom thought;

'What did Frightnight mean?'

Normal P.O.V

"Mr Fenton, why didn't you come over with the rest of the class?" Mr Lancer asked

"Because I was not scared of it and I knew I could fight it of if it attacked." Danny felt bad for calling Frightnight 'it' but he could not risk his secret.

"Why would you think you could fight a ghost?" Mr Lancer asked "And why would you risk your life to make sure we did not get hurt?"

"Because if any of you died then I would become someone I promised I never would. "Said Danny trying to will his eyes back to blue. "Mr Lancer, can I go out to cool off, please?"

"Yes take as long as you need."

 _Outside Mr. Lancers classroom_

Fright night appeared again

"Tell the entire ghost zone to not come during school hours unless it is the law or emergency!"Said Danny

"Yes of course forgive me your majesty." With that he vanished.

 **Before anyone says anything I was going to make it longer but it seemed like a good place to leave**

 _ **Please review.**_

 _ **Bye~**_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 4: Award and fruitloop

"Mr Fenton, can I talk to you." 'Great just about to leave for assembly.'

"Yes sir?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you will be given an award for bravery that's the reason the assembly was called, and it will be presented by Mr Masters the mayor."

" _WHAT?_ Vlads going to have to give me an award oh this if gonna be fun!" I said.

"Mr Fenton you will call the mayor Mr. Masters"

"Oh don't worry he's a family 'friend'"

 _Assembly Hall_

"We have a special guest today and that's Mr. Masters our mayor. The award for bravery is awarded to Daniel James Fenton- for staying seated when a ghost attacked and when asked why said if it attacked he would fight it." Miss Amber said. The look on Vlads face as I walked up was priceless.

"Well done your highness." he whispered so only ghosts and Halfas can hear.

"Well done little badger."

"Thanks fruitloop."

Everyone cracked up at my nickname for Vlad.

"Mr Fenton treat Mr Masters with respect" Miss Amber said.

"But uncle Vlad."

"UNCLE VLAD" The whole school shouted.

"Let me explain, Daniels mother and father and I were very close in collage so I see Daniel like a nephew and he sees me as a ..."

"Fruitloop." Danny butted in as he cracked up laughing.

"I would like to announce that Mr. Lancer 1st period class will be going on a trip to the ghost zone."

"WHAT? VLAD! You really are a fruitloop! Sending a group of defenceless kids into the ghost zone is stupid!" "

"Not with you and Danielle to protect them."

"What Danielle is coming?"

"Yes ask clockwork if you wish but she will also be coming to school with you and be in your class"

"Oh. Ok."

 **My hands hurt**

 **Shadow: Take a brake then**

 **Ok and Vlad is semi good in this he hasn't completely sorted out his morals yet but he will be loyal to Danny. Don't like don't read.**


End file.
